It Started With A Kiss
by Angelic Sweets
Summary: "It's not my fault!" I cried. He glared at me in disgust, "Yeah, because nothing is." That kiss ruined my life, I ruined friendships & family bonds for someone who wanted nothing to do with me. A love triangle BoomerXBubblesXButch. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request by Eveduncan2, I actually love this pairing, because who doesn't love a good girl/ bad boy! I like the Blues too, no offense to those who don't like this type of story.**

**This is a love triangle between, Boomer, Bubbles, & Butch. **

**And now *Drum Roll***

**I own nothing but the OC's. Sorry to those who aren't a fan of the pairing, but I LOVE IT!**

* * *

**Bubbles**

I stirred in my bed wondering, pondering if I should tell my sisters about my crush. And if I did, how would they react?

How would they react? They let me test things out by myself with Boomer and it ended messy. As in he cheated and Buttercup almost got arrested for attempted murder.

How would they react to my crush on another RowdyRuff Boy? Buttercup's ex, Butch Jojo.

I know they're response, 'What happened with Boomer? He used you!' or ' Are you that stupid or shit?! They're our enemies we all tried it! And it result in a huge fight! They are the ENEMY!'

It didn't matter to me because it was love things got complicated and we spilt, and even now Boomer is one of my closest friends.

Why I have feelings for the green ruff? After all, a kiss is all it takes to start any fire.

It was yesterday, at the summer bash, it's a tradition for all new seniors to throw the day before the first day of school.

It was sunset and the sky filled with colors of red, orange, yellow, & pink. He pulled me aside and asked me, _"Why are you ignoring me? My smirks that could charm even your crazy sister, my stares that can make your stomach flutter? Why are you punishing yourself."_

_I scoffed and truthfully, I never noticed them, I always thought it was for someone else._

_"I never noticed them," I flushed bright pink due to the fact that our lips were only centimeters apart._

_He smirked, "Hard to get I see..."_

_I giggled, "Maybe... Just a little bit."_

_He leaned in and whispered, "Even you can't ignore me forever."_

_I crossed my arms, "I can try."_

_He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to the point, our bodies were touching, he put a strand of hair out of my face and kissed me._

_Maybe it was cliché, he was the quarterback for Townsville High, and I am head cheerleader._

_But at that moment, sparks were flying, I was taken by surprise because he is a bad boy, a player even._

_I am a PowerPuff Girl, a good girl, I'm not allowed to associate with the enemy, let alone a RowdyRuff Boy?!_

_I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and it felt... Naturally, like it was meant to be._

_We pulled apart with flushed faces, and soon my sister found me and Buttercup almost punched the crap out of Butch, I pulled her back and explained to them I was just fine, and that he just bumped into me._

_Buttercup said, "If you were trying any games with her I will make you children's children scream from what I'm gonna do to you!"_

Then we went home, and I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Even now, it was still on my mind.

I rubbed Octi and smiled, "What should I do?"

"..." _**[A/N: Here is what she thinks he said: "You should just tell them, they'll respect your wishes."]**_

I pouted, "But I can't tell them about it!"

"..." [_**A/N: "When in doubt, wear a funky hat!"]**_

I laughed, "That's why I love you, Octi!"

I sat up in my bed and headed to the restroom, I stared in the mirror and pouted same beach blond messy bed head, a small tan, and sky blue eyes.

Unlike Blossom, I have to do things to make my hair perfect and even then it isn't.

I brushed my teeth, and took a quick shower, then went back to the mirror and started to put my hair in pig tails.

"Ugh. Still hogging the mirror? You don't need it," Buttercup frowned.

I crossed my arms, "Not everyone is perfect."

She rolled her lime green eyes, and pushed back a lock of her raven hair that stopped at her shoulders, "So what were you doing with Butch? I want to know if I get suspended it'll be worth it."

I could feel heat rising to my cheeks, "Nothing."

She nodded her head sarcastically, "Oh okay, and Bubbles," she said, "I saw you kiss him, you bitch!"

I dropped the brush, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw it, and Brick saw it," She shrugged.

"Why?! Why would you do that!?" She scolded me.

"Please don't tell anyone!" I begged her.

She smirked, "Why don't you check instagram? And you thought I was a bitch!"

I ran out of the restroom and grabbed my phone, I scrolled down and I saw the same picture repeatedly, and I was tagged into the comments.

**blue_boyyy: sugar=sweetness** wtf!

**green monsterzz: blue_boyyy** stfu! Bitch she mine now

**blue_boyyy:** She don't even lik u

**green monsterzz:** U don't knw that ;)

I wanted to die when I read this.

**everything_nice:** WTF! Leave my sister alone!

**hella-spicy:** Somebody was hoeing **green monsterzz & sugar=sweetness**

I felt my stomach in knots, he took a picture I already knew that, and so did someone else.

**sugar=sweetness: red giant$$$** U lying bastard!

_**And a minute later...**_

**red giant$$$:** It's funny ':)

I went to the restroom and stared at the mirror, I frowned, I went on doing my pig tails and they ended up not as good as they would if I had tried harder, pulled out a plaid blue button up shirt, my white shorts, and some polka dot white knee-high socks with my sky blue converse.

I skipped breakfast, and I went straight to school, I hope they can make their own stupid breakfast.

School hadn't been opened yet, and I fell to my knee and held my head in frustration, if I could just erase that kiss from everyone's minds.

I can't face Blossom now! Especially since I broke our promise.

And I am no one's, he doesn't own me.

"You know I didn't mean it," a voice said.

I jumped and faced a demon, "Butch... I..."

He looked down, "Umm, don't you want to get up?"

I looked at the floor, "Y-yeah."

I sat on the little wooden bench, "Why did you take that picture."

He laughed, "No reason. I blame Brick's stupid ass, I didn't know he'd take the picture, it's gone now."

I sucked in a breath and let it out, "I think we should just forget it ever happened."

He stared at me, "Or..."

"Or? What do you mean?"

He laughed, "Well, you know it is tradition at the beach bash for the head cheerleader and the quarterback to kiss. Nothing out of the ordinary, what did you think? That I liked you? You gotta be nuts to think I liked you!?"

I felt as if he had just slapped me repeatedly, "Of course not."

I just reminded myself that I was better off without him, but I knew it was a lie.

He laughed, "Now, let's get one thing straight," he cupped my chin and his forest green eyes sparkled, "You're mine for the rest of your senior year."

I glared at him and slapped his hand away, "When pigs fly."

"Boomer can fly can't he?"

I pushed him off his side of the bench, "The only pig around here is you."

He put his hand over his heart and said with mock sympathy, "Ow, I thought we were friends."

"Phbt! Ya' right!"

He glared at me, "You bitch," he sat in the bench and picked me up and placed me on top of his lap.

"Aww!" Robin cooed with my sisters right behind her.

She had her wavy chestnut hair in a fishtail braid and was wearing a white t-shirt, red skinny jeans, and white toms.

"Congrats, you two!"

Blossom just stared at me and shook her head and didn't say anything. Buttercup just stared at us funny, "Don't get her pregnant."

Both our faces flushed red, he smirked, "I'll use protection."

He walked up to Buttercup and whispered something to her, she nodded her head and went after Blossom.

He came over to me, "You have always been mine, and that won't change."

I crossed my arms over my chest, he just rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. He trudged into the school and finally threw me over his shoulder and my screams of protest turned to laughter.

"There is a pep rally today," he looked around, "Save me some sugar."

He winked at me and the bell rang meaning I had only a few minutes to get to class, and I could only think about Blossom hating my guts. Hopefully not forever.

I entered class and I already knew I had most my classes with Buttercup, Boomer, and Robin. I was just surprised to see an empty seat between Boomer and Butch. I looked around to see if there was another seat, but the room was packed with almost fifty students sitting around waiting for the teacher with a tendency to be late.

I walked to the seat ignoring stares & hooting. I dropped my backpack to the floor and pulled out a book to cover my face.

Boomer tapped on my shoulder and smiled, "Hey, are you holding the book upside down?"

I giggled, "I guess I am," I hugged him, "I didn't see you at the bash."

I pulled out of the hug because of a grunt coming from my left, he laughed, "That's cause I was onstage at the bash 'til almost midnight."

"No shout-out to me?" I teased.

He laughed, "I must've forgot."

Then the teacher walked in meaning all conversations had to stop as we faced the board to learn or sleep through trigonometry.

I was probably the only person who stayed up for the entire lesson, I knew Buttercup went to sleep, "So Bubbles?" Boomer walked up to me as we exited class.

"Hmm?"

His cheeks were sorta pink, but I acted like I didn't notice, "Can you wait for me after the pep rally so I can take you somewhere?"

I paused, I was suppose to wait for Butch, but he might go after some other girl anyways, "I'll try."

It was the best I could do, I watched he's face fall only slightly. I didn't know what else to say other than goodbye, I entered my next class and they all seemed to pass by quicker and quicker each time.

Until lunch, I sat by Buttercup, Robin, Bunny, Mitch, & Mike. I sighed, "Where's Blossom?"

Buttercup shrugged, "She probably went to sit somewhere else since you're sitting here."

She stabbed her fork into her meatloaf, "I don't blame her."

Bunny giggled, "I just can't believe that you, of all people kissed Butch!?"

Mitch smirked, "I can't believe he didn't try to fuck you."

Buttercup jammed her elbow into Mitch's stomach, he kneeled over in pain.

Robin laughed, "So you like him or was it just for fun?"

"I heard it's tradition," Mike pointed out.

Buttercup shook her head, "It's been tradition for over twenty years, I think it was stupid enough because the quarterback always ends up with the blonde bitchy head cheerleadering hoe... But you haven't hit the mark, and you never will."

I pouted, "Of course not!"

She rolled her eyes, "Speaking of the devil..."

* * *

**Hmmm... Wh ois the devil, you probably already know. I hope you like it because I haven't done anything mixed before so this is all new to me.**

**R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW! I'm glad you guys loved it, and to answer someone's question, no this isn't a one-shot.**_

**_I guess I'm shocked how many people liked it!_**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Bubbles**

I stared up at Brick, I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "What do you want?!" I snapped at him.

He sat down next to Buttercup, where Blossom would normally sit, "Your still mad, aren't you?"

I crossed my arms, "What do you think?"

Buttercup shook her head, "She's mad because you posted a picture of her kissing her crush."

He stared at her and smirked, "Really?"

I tried to fight off the blush that was crept onto my face ultimately the blush won and they started to tease me to no end, except Buttercup who was mouthing something to the other side of the cafeteria, I looked in her direction and I saw Blossom.

She was sitting with Dexter, Berserk, & Madison were sitting. I couldn't make out what they were saying, due to the fact that I suck at reading lip.

I turned back to the table, "I don't get why you'd like Butch?" Mike said.

Robin nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, he's rude, obnoxious, and totally full of himself."

"Yeah, that's true," Brick said, "But that doesn't mean that he's all bad."

Buttercup smiled at this, "Yeah, he's funny, caring, daring, and believe it or not nice."

Brick nugded her and she laughed, "Stop it, assfuck."

He leaned in and I thought they were going to kiss, but he didn't. Instead he whispered something in her ear and she blush, "When? Where? What the-"

He touched her cheeks, "Don't be so stupid, you already know so tell her."

She glared at him, "Leave it alone."

He shook his head, "You are so dumb sometimes, little green."

I watched them both get up and leave in the same direction, "Do you think?"

"No way."

"Impossible."

Mitch pointed at me, "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded my head.

He leaned into the table and so did everyone else, "Ask them."

We groaned in annoyance, "Seriously Mitch?" Mike said.

He nodded his head, "Well BC might... If she weren't being a bitch right now."

Bunny hit Mitch's arm, "Idiot, she's coming!"

"Hey! What is it? Hit Mitch day!?" he cried.

I giggled, "Apparently!"

Buttercup came back with messier raven hair, and her top looked like it was crumpled up and thrown in a corner, but then again all her shirt are like that, we all gave her a look that screamed 'YOU DIDN'T!'

She sighed, "Say one word and you'll be worse than Brute after her breakup."

So Brute's break up with Butch ended badly because he cheated on her and she nearly destroyed the school, she went to jail for destroying public property or something, "Note: Buttercup made out with Brick! Scared for life."

She looked around, "Is Butch here?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, why?"

"No, he skipped the rest of the day," answered Mitch, his best friend believe it or not.

She got on the table, "What are you doing?" Bunny hissed.

"Payback!"

She had an evil smirk plastered on her face, "SUP EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT?! MY SISTER BUBBLES OVER THERE LOVES-" I yanked her down, "OW! DAMN!"

"I didn't publicly try to embarrass you!" I hissed.

She pouted, "Yeah, I guess. Bubbie, hug me sissy."

"No!" I frowned, "Are you kidding me?!"

She tackled me with giant bear hug, "Sorry for something I don't remember."

I slowly nodded my head, "Sure... Can you let me go?"

She laughed and pulled her hand out of my pocket, "I'll pay you back."

I shrugged, "Fine."

We sat there and ended having an interesting talk about pumpkins... Don't ask. Lunch was over and it was finally time for the last class of the day until the pep rally, I walked into the art room everything was so comforting from the smell of paints to the beautiful picture of puppies and flowers.

I took my seat in the front and waited for instructions. As students filled the room, one of them caught my eye. She smirked and flipped back one of her blond curls and scoffed, "I can't believe I'm stuck in a class with you."

I stared up at the skank in front of me, I normally don't say things like that about people, but Brat Plutonium, isn't a person. She is a monster that wears red lipstick. She is a vicious girl who likes to ruin lives, I was almost a victim of her. I guess you could say that if it weren't for her my relationships would've lasted longer.

When I went out with a boy, any boy, she was all on him the next day. She used to be the head cheerleader, until she was arrested for coming to school completely wasted and I was runner up and got her spot. Since then she has wanted to ruin my life, and if it wasn't for Buttercup, she would have on so many aspects.

"Hello Brat," I said with hate oozing out of every word.

She crossed her arms, "Don't act like you didn't miss me little byatch!"

I shook my head, "Not really. Not at all actually."

She rolled her cobalt blue eyes they were almost as dark as Boomer, "Watch your mouth, you never know what might spill out."

I didn't know how to respond, thankfully the bell rang before I had a chance to make a idiot of myself.

Brat took the last available seat with was next to me, she threw dirty looks at me whenever she had the chance, she was never caught doing it.

When our teacher, Mr. Clark, was finally finished talking, he told us to do a free draw and that we would be starting a project tomorrow, I grabbed some paper and sketched some pictures of my sisters, Professor, and a certain boy, I ripped it up and tossed it in the trash.

I saw paint drip onto my picture of Professor, I looked up and saw Brat holding a tray of various types of paints.

The tray was tittering in her hands and I was scared of it falling all over me and I was trying to even it out, but... _(**A****/N: Yeah... Hasn't everyone done this before, mess up something on accident? Right?!**)_

It fell all over her, she looked ridiculous like a leprechaun threw up a rainbow all over her! She screeched and turned to me, "WHAT THE HECK!? YOU STUPID- YOU-BITCH!"

I trembled in my seat, "I-I'm so sorry, r-really! It was an accident!"

Mr. Clark rushed over to us and told Brat to go clean herself off somehow, and I had to clean up all the paint I accidentally tipped over on Brat. When I left to go get the mop the intercom rang a loud, "GOOD AFTERNOON STUDENTS! I WOULD LOVE IT IF ALL THE CHEERLEADERS, VARSITY FOOTBALL, BAND MEMBERS, AND THE COLORGUARD WOULD COME TO THE GYM... EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE WAIT FOR YOU CLASS/ GRADE TO BE CALLED!"

I ran to the gym, which from where I was standing was all the way across the school, I sprinted and I turned to look at the clock and crashed into the gym door, and heard a lot of of laughing coming from behind me, I turned and saw the varsity football team right before my baby blue eyes, and the one who laughed the loudest just had to be the quarterback.

My cheeks flushed red and he pulled me up and with his million dollar smirk whispered, "You have to pull the door first, baby."

I growled softly, "I know that!"

He opened the door and said, "After you!"

I scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself."

I ran into the locker room and saw Coach Glassman, she was no joke, she look like a freaking bodybuilder, and that's because she is, she glared at me with stony gray eyes, "You have two minutes get dressed, NOW!"

I saluted her and undressed as fast as I could and got my my orange & black stripped shirt that read 'Townsville Tigers' stopped right above my belly button. Then came the orange, white, and black skirt that stopped mid-thigh. I grabbed my tiger print converse and quickly grabbed my pom poms, I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed up my pigtails.

I ran out during when everyone was doing some quick drills, "Blondie! Do your flips!"

And I did one... two... three... four... and then stopped. I being held upside down, someone was holding my legs and as I kneed the person in the stomach, he released my legs and I could finally stop holding my breath.

It was one of the football jocks named James, he is one of Brat's victims and I didn't feel an ounce of remorse for what I did.

I walked out to Coach Glassman & the principal, I didn't get what they had said at the beginning due to my encounter with James, but I caught the part when the said, "Bubbles and Butch, you'll be speaking first! As you know it is a tradition for-"

"We know!" We said simultaneously, I stared at him for a second and he rolled his eyes at me.

He mouthed something I didn't understand but I think I got what he said, "See you soon."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "As if!"

I didn't mouth the words and I got crazy looks, the principal continued, "So you will do you new routine and the varsity team will try to copy you when they're called got it?!"

We all nodded our heads and went to the stands, it would be a good ten minutes before everybody came to the stands and it was lonely to be on the team for one reason everyone except me is one of Brat's friends, so they do not like me, except Amanda, who is friends with everyone... I sighed.

I didn't sit with the cheerleaders, I sat with the football team and talked with Mitch & Butch, because they were the only people I know in the gym so I got the question that I already knew was coming, "Why aren't you with the rest of the girls?" Mitch asked.

My face fell, "Oh! Am I-"

"Hot? Yeah a little bit." Butch teased.

I blushed, "I was going to say annoying you."

Butch wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "Yes a little bit."

Mitch elbowed Butch, "No. Just asking?"

"Well, none of them like me, so I'm stay with people I know," I said staring down at my feet.

"Oh." They both stared at each other and laughed.

"You're scared!" They fell over in laughter and I crossed my arms over my chest.

I started pulling of the edges of the skirt sometimes I wish it was longer, "I'm not scared, I just don't wanna deal with Brat's minions."

Butch stared at me, "Of all things to be scared of, you're scared of Brat?! You've fought monster that look better than her! And her friends aren't her friends the only somewhat decent ones are Amanda, Mandi, Cassidy, and Madison."

I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you so much! I needed that-"

"Yeah, that's nice! Let go of me!" He muttered with red cheeks.

I smirked, "What if I don't want to?"

He finally hugged me back, "You can't do me."

I pulled my face out of his chest, "I can try."

"BUBBLES GET DOWN HERE AND STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Coach Glassman yelled.

I let go of him and growled, "But he's not my boyfriend."

The only people who heard it were Butch & I, and I saw his face twitch a little, "You sure as hell act like it."

I turned to him, "You're one to talk."

I left not waiting for a response, not wanting one, and not needing one. I got yelled at by Coach Glassman and she said something that was the biggest slap in the face, "I have to go threw this every year! Every year is so cliché!" I didn't listen after that, I sat down and placed my head on my knees, and she yelled, threatened, and hollered at me... but I didn't listen.

I sat up and had a straight look on my face, "Shut up!" I hissed at her, "I am not cliché and I'm tired of the that word! Stop saying it! I can do wh-"

I stared at her and the rest of the team, stunned at what I did same with the football team, and I expected to be yelled at, but she just shook her head and frowned, "Go cool off in the locker room."

I walked there and when I got to the mirror, I pulled out my phone and tried to call Professor, it went to straight to voicemail. I wanted go home, I'm tried of this maddening hell.

I walked out and sat on the wall until the stands were full, as students came in I had my plastic happy cheerleader smile on, I stood in the middle of the gym and did our routines and still I kept the plastic smile.

Afterwards the crowd was happy, I scanned for my sisters but I couldn't see them. I walked over to the microphone with Butch and said that stupid script that was read every year. Then things changed, Butch ripped up the script, "Actually I wanted to say something! This is going to be the greatest pep rally for one reason only... You guys are the greatest crowd ever! Thanks so much!"

They roared with applause and I saw that trophy smile drop.

I wanted to say something, but couldn't I knew it wouldn't be right and I'd probably do something stupid anyways.

The band performed some songs and the color guards did their routines, then it was time to get back up into the limelight, each cheerleader got a jock, I pulled James and Amanda got Butch, he was standing in between her and he watched her do it once and caught on, James on the other hand had no rhythm or coordination, he didn't get one thing I did, all of the boys except Butch who was being cheered on by almost everyone in the gym, didn't get a thing we did.

When their five minutes of fame were up they went back to the stands, some happy with their performance and some not, they had a dance battle, a rap battle, and a singing competition.

Soon everything slowly came to a close and everyone could leave. I found Blossom and Buttercup and as I was going to go home, but I jumped at the sight of Butch, "Hi."

Blossom grabbed me and pulled me away from him, "Leave her alone. Now!"

He smirked, "You don't really think that I have to listen to you right?!"

She held her ground, "You will listen to me, if you want to touch let alone talk to her."

He rubbed his chin, "What if I don't?"

She glared at him, "Then leave... After all it doesn't matter, right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Say what you gotta say."

She crossed her arms, "Touch her in the wrong way and you'll regret it. Let's go, Buttercup!"

Buttercup looked at me then Blossom, "See ya at home then."

I watched them leave and I turned to him, "What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Winging it."

I nodded my head.

"I wanted some sugar? Maybe later though? When my brothers aren't watching my every move."

I turned around, "Hi boys!"

Boomer smiled and waved, Brick crossed his arms and glared at Butch, "Let's go idiot! Leave the blonde slut alone!"

I cringed, he was so much nicer at lunch what crawled up his ass and died.

He nodded his head, "Sure, one minute."

"We aren't waiting for you, bitch!" He left, not without this, "Boomer, you idiot! Let's go!"

"See ya, Butch!" Boomer said as he took off.

He smirked, "Wanna grab something that actually taste good?"

"Better than lunch food?" I asked curiously.

"Dirt taste better than that shit they serve!"

I giggled, "Sure. Where?"

He looked at me, "It's a surprise."

* * *

**Oh! Blue+Green is Teal, right... So if I say teal, you'll know what I'm referring to. Cliché is seen a lot in this story. So beware! More where this came from!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to start doing Butch POV. Sorry I'm late, I've been doing lots of testing and studying I haven't touched my laptop in awhile.**

**Like... Right now!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Butch**

As I walked out the door with the blonde I bumped into an ex, she is... Nuts.

"Who the heck are you?" Bubbles said confused.

Janelle pouted and clung to my side, "Butchie, what are you doing? With her." She stared up and down at her and grimaced.

I snatched my arm away from Janelle, "Well, I was leaving."

She twirled her strawberry blonde hair and giggled, or cackled like a witch call it what you want, "Okay. Then maybe we should go ho-"

"You are a hoe, but no," I smirked.

She frowned and started popping her gum, "Well Butchie, I guess I'll see you at home then."

She winked and walked away.

Bubbles just watched politely and then she smiled, "I hope you don't think I'm that easy, do you?"

I shook my head, " Nah! You are a puff, so if you are like any of your sisters... You're impossible."...Really really REALLY impossible.

"Then, thank you!" She chirped.

I thought about it, what the hell am I doing? This was too wierd. First, Boomer's bet now this... I'm complimenting my ex's little sister.

I remembered earlier this morning at the house, Boomer was pissed I kissed the girl he was crushing on (And she doesn't even know about it! Which makes it funnier!) and dared me.

_"You think you can get everyone you want?" Boomer slammed his hands on the table._

_Brick sat there sipping on a can of coke, watching us like a lame movies he had seen hundreds of times._

_I smirked, "I can. I will. And I have."_

_Boomer had on a poker face, "Care to wager on that?"_

_My brow raised, I liked betting cause I always win, "Like?"_

_"It's simple," he said, "You have to sway Bubbles. Get her to like someone like... You. No sex included, intended, or needed."_

_I rubbed my chin and pondered it, she was okay and too nice for her own good, "Sure. Deal idiot!"_

_We shook on it._

_"But," Boomer added, "You have until the Winter Formal to do so."_

_I scoffed, "Easy. I'll be done in a week, but what do I get?"_

_"Fifty bucks."_

_"Okay? What if I don't win?"_

_Boomer smirked, "You'll have to admit that you're still in love with your ex, Buttercup... And that you were wrong."_

_Brick spit out his soda and started laughing, "Your screwed,there's no way a goodie two shoes, like Bubbles will ever like you."_

_I smirked, "We'll see."_

So this morning I told Buttercup, who swore to me to never tell a soul, about the bet. She mouthed back, 'I hate your brothers and you!'

Anyways, I stared at the blonde girl who asked me, "Is this a date?"

I smirked, "It's anything that you want."

"Yeah... But that's not yes or no, I just wanna know."

I didn't say anything, that works on all girls, why is now any different?

"Then... Yes."

She nodded her head, "Then I wanna go home."

I stopped walking, "Why?"

She smiled at me, "If this is a date, I need to change, I don't go on dates in my cheer uniform. And I'm pretty sure that you don't wear you football jersey, right number one."

I smirked, "You'd look fine the way you are."

She blushed, "...Thank you. Come to my house at seven, kay?"

She left anyways, there is no getting to this girl. All the others wouldn't care what they were wearing or if it was a date, and for some shitty reason, I was more sad she left than anything.

Why am I sad about her leaving? I don't normally care when people leave... Unless its Boomer, his stupid ass can't survive alone.

I realized something else, walking takes forever, we were only like twenty feet away from the school. How do people do it?

I flew hone, and as I opened the door Boomer was on the couch watching some sort of shit, Brick was in the kitchen doing god knows what, "I'm home idiots."

Boomer looked up and smiled, "Any progress?"

I nodded my head, "I have a date with her tonight."

"Where you taking her?" Boomer asked.

I closed the door and sat on next to Boomer, "Uh, that new Italian restaurant across the town, Sully's."

Boomer smirked, "When?"

"Seven."

He laughed, "You have ten minutes."

"Shit."

Brick walked in and sat down, "We just got back at like five, the bitch has like an hour and some minutes."

I sighed, "Boomer, you son of a bitch."

He smirked, "And how are the charges?"

I glared at him, "I'm gonna go to fucking jail over nothing."

Brick laughed, "You got caught smoking weed and then you blew the smoke in the cops face."

Boomer added on, "You shot a cop in the knee."

Brick shrugged, "He was the same cop! You and him have issues."

Boomer laughed, "What about you and Buttercup?"

I smirked, "Yeah, she came over here yesterday and asked if you were here cause she had some 'unfinished' business with you."

Brick laughed, "Here."

He threw a folded piece of paper on the table, it had a lot of stuff I didnt understand and an A+ written across the top, with Buttercup's name, "So?"

"I tutored her," he said rolling his eyes.

I frowned, "That was you!"

He nodded his head.

"I knew she wasn't that smart," Boomer muttered.

I laughed, I stopped listening after a while and walked to my room... I frowned, 'What did I sign up for? A date... With an innocent girl? Stupid.'

I groaned, "I should have taken up Janelle's offer!"

I didn't even try, jump into the shower, check.

Dress like it doesn't matter, check. A green and black checkered shirt, black jeans, and my lucky (lost) green converse, "Here they are."

And walk out like a boss, born like that.

Boomer pouted, "You know that, she won't do anything-"

"With me, yes I got that... And I'm calling Janelle later."

Brick shook his head, "Don't. She'll put you in the same shit that ruined all your relationships... Cheating."

Boomer said, "Go for it. Have fun. Do what you do best."

I smirked, "Thanks Boom, I can always count on you."

I walked to her house, because I've been here multiple times with BC, and knocked on the door, I was greeted or insulted by a half awake BC, "Ugh! It's you," she said crossing her arms and placing on her sexiest of pouts.

I smirked, "Aren't you nice?"

She snapped her fingers in my face, "My eyes are up here," she always knew what I was doing, staring at her sports bra and then her sweatpants, always mesmerizing.

"I know," I said and looked at her face, she scowled.

"Bubbles! Get your ass over here!"

I heard footsteps and Buttercup smiled, "Touch her in anyway," her face turned back to its original scowl, "I'll kill you."

"She won't let me, I tried it," I muttered.

Buttercup laughed, "You like her! Hahaha, you're a blushing bitch!"

"I don't like her," I whisper/ yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes while gasping for air, "Sure."

"Ahem!"

"Excuse us!"

Buttercup slammed the door and a few minutes later, the door was opened by the blonde child, "Hello."

I looked at her for a second, she was wearing a tight blue dress showed off her assets and blue heels, "Buttercup said you'd like it."

I could see her sisters teasing the shit out of me and silently laughing at my face, "I love it."

Her face turned red, "Thank you, shall we?" She slammed the door shut, I'm guessing she knew they were doing that.

I smirked, "We shall."

I felt wierd, a good wierd, and I don't like it.

* * *

**Aw! Butch is in his feelings, I wonder why Buttercup dressed up Bubbles? Maybe for payback, we'll see. **

**Butch POV wasn't the best, but I tried my best and I hope it counts for something.**

**R&R!**


End file.
